For You I Will
by Mistress of Blue Evil
Summary: Song fic: Draco is about to kill Hermione and take revenge for his dearest Pansy, but one of the Golden Trio has a different plan for that spell. Who is it and will it come between a Trio marriage?


**For You I Will**

**Summary:** (Song fic) Draco is about to kill Hermione and take revenge for his dearest Pansy, but one of the Golden Trio has a different plan for that spell.

_Oh right yeah_

_Wandering the streets_

_In a world underneath it all_

_Nothin' seems to be…_

_Nothin' tastes as sweet as what I can't have_

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair around your finger_

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you…_

_What I feel about you_

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were fighting off Death Eaters at the Burrow. Among them was Draco Malfoy. The only thing on his mind was revenge for his wife, Pansy, on Hermione Granger-Potter, the Order member that killed Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy.

Ten years of war and everyone was getting sick of it. Hermione included. Harry always blaming himself for every loss was starting to get on everyone's nerves, but Hermione was the one that it was effecting the most...well…her and Ron.

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence that I have_

_Cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence that I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_Forgive me if I stutter_

_From all the clutter in my head_

_Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_Like a water bed_

Ron would find himself staring at Hermione time after time even after her marriage to his best friend. He had to admit it, Hermione was still the girl of his dreams, but how could he ever tell his best friend that he was madly in love with her? At times he hated Harry for being Hermione's husband, but they were both so happy, and he couldn't kill their spirits. Ron would lose himself in those chocolate brown eyes, but he'd snap himself out of it before either Harry or Hermione noticed, but sometimes he hoped that they had.

_So why you seem so familiar_

_I've crossed you in the hallways about a thousand times_

_No more camouflage I want to be exposed_

_And not be afraid to fall_

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence that I have_

_Cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence that I have_

_For you I will_

_Always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence that I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

Hermione was backed into a corner of the living room fighting off five Death Eaters at this point. Her wand flew out of her hand and into Draco's hand. Hermione was petrified and her feet felt like they were welded to the floor. Harry was oblivious to what was happening to his beloved wife, but Ron was standing a mere ten feet away and knew what was about top come. A serge of adrenaline gave Ron enough strength to stun all the Death Eaters around him and enough of the ones around Hermione to get in front of her.

"This is the end of you, Mudblood," Draco said just as Ron was about to get in front of Hermione. Hermione shut here eyes as tight as possible and let fate do the rest. "Avada Kedavra Painash!" **((Ok, People I'm sorry to intrude on the story, but that last spell is a killing curse, but it makes it painful and slow.))**

The spell came shooting out of Draco's spell, but it never hit Hermione. Ron took the spell to the chest and fell to the floor. Harry heard this and killed Draco while his back was turned. Hermione opened her eyes and dropped to her knees.

"Ron, why did you do that? You idiot and your bloody Gryffindor pride," Hermione said crying and gazed into Ron's blue eyes. She smiled at those beautiful blue eyes and caressed his cheek.

"Hermione, I lo-love y-you," Ron said and caressed her cheek with his hand and his strength finally gave away and the usual gleam his eyes held was gone. Ronald Weasley was dead, but he had left his mark on the world as a great friend.

_For you_

_If I could end the light in the mall and create a moon _**((While writing down the lyrics I got this line wrong. Sorry!))**

_Yeah I would_

_Shout out your name so it echoes in every room_

_Yeah_

_That's what I'd do_

"Ronald Weasley was a great friend, a great laugh, for most that knew him well, and he'd always bring a smile to your face even at the stupidest joke," Hermione said at Ron's funeral a few days later. "He would have been a great father and teacher if had lived, but war has it's ways of taking things from you…friends, brothers, and the people you love the most. Ron may be gone, but he will live on in the hearts and minds of all of us. I know we will all miss him a great deal, but he'll always be here."

Hermione walked off the stage tears in her eyes as she walked past the casket. Harry held her close to him as they lay in bed that night, but she never felt like kissing him after that night. She had lost the love of her life, and she didn't even know she loved him…until it was too late to do anything.

_That's what I'd do_

_To get threw to you yeah!_

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence that I have_

_Cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence that I have_

_For you I will_

Ron stood behind the veil next to the other friends that they had lost in the war. Sirius put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "You can go to her…it's not to late to go back. She really needs you, Ron," Sirius said after a few moments of silence. Ron looked up at him and smiled. Ron nodded after a few moments and walked back threw the veil and stood next to Hermione in his ghostly form.

"Hermione, love, please don't cry. I'm right here," Ron said putting an arms around her shoulder and pulling her into his arms. Hermione froze in shock and then relaxed as she relized that she might not be dreaming.

"I love you, too," Hermione said holding onto Ron tightly. **((I know, I know, you can't really touch ghosts, but just go along with it!))** Ron pulled back to covers to the bed and Hermione slipped in.

"I'll be right here, and when you're ready we'll go together. That's a promise," Ron said and Sirius nodded from behind the veil. "You did the right thing, Ron," he said and smiled.

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence that I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

**((A/N: I hope you liked it. Review!))**


End file.
